You Belong To Me
by allCarJackedup
Summary: Jack and Carly's world comes crashing down on them. Will they come together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

You Belong to Me: Chapter One: Love but Anger

It's the year of 2005. Jack and Carly's marriage have been on the rocks for a few days. This is because Jack has been at the station 24/7 trying to solve a case. Carly has been trying to take care of the children. The mystery of her father has been eating her alive. However, being Carly she has held her head high and decides to bring her husband lunch to the station.

"Hi handsome…" Carly said looking down at her husband.

Jack looked up from his paper work to see his wife holding a bag full of food from Java.

He smiled. "Hey beautiful…What you got there?"

"Some wings , fries, ranch and a soda…" she said placing the bag down on his desk.

"Wow someone deserves a reward for this one" he said standing up and looking in the bag smelling the aroma of the food.

"I think I do." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

He looked into her eyes and walked slowly over to where she was standing. She turned to face him and he pulled her to him. He inched his lips close to hers and inhaled her fresh scent. He looked at her lips and with no thought he graced her lips with hers. He pulled her further against him and ended the kiss. The kiss was tender but yet passionate.

"I guess we can finish this tonight…" Carly said smiling at him.

Jack pulled back and sighed.

"What Jack?" Carly said looking concerned.

"I have to be here tonight Carly. I'm sorry…" he said looking into her eyes.

"You got to be kidding me Jack!" she said fiercely.

Jack pulled her by her arm into the interrogation room.

"Honey just listen to me for once…" he said closing the door.

"I've listened for the past week Jack…I miss my husband…Hell your kids miss their father." She said folding her arms.

"I miss you too baby…I miss our kids too…" he said coming closer to her.

She turned her back to him. "Don't touch me…"

"Carly…"

"What Jack…this case has grew a gap between us…" She said looking through the glass of the interrogation room.

"Honey I know but I only need a few more days to solve it…You have been my rock through so many other cases…why can't you be it now?" He said sitting on the table.

"Because Jack…I can't do this alone…Milltown is our rock…We built that together! The Oakdale police didn't. We did! Because of this place you're no longer there. I feel like I'm alone. Sage misses her daddy. Parker needs help with throwing a fastball. J.J thinks you hate him."

Jack places his hands over his eyes trying to hide the pain her words are creating.

"Your wife…well she has to deal with it all…and sleeping without her husband's arms around her is hell..."

"What do you want me to do Carly? I have to do my job. We have bills."

"We also have a family and a life that's outside of this police station Jack…" and with that she walks out the room slamming the door.

Jack stands up and sighs. He watches her leave out the station. He goes to sit at his desk and begins to eat his lunch.

30 minutes later….

Jack is done with his wings and fries. He smiles when he sees a picture of Carly and the kids on his desk. He picks it up. Jack loves his family with everything in him. Carly is his rock and soul mate…His true north. He loves her more than he loves himself. He can't bare life without her. He picks up his cellphone to call her. But he gets a call instead. It was Margo.

"Snyder." He said calmly.

"Hey Jack there has been an accident on old town road. It's bad. I'm on my way there. Can you meet me?"

"Sure thing Margo." He said hanging the phone up and grabbing his badge and gun before heading out the station.

Jack approaches the wreck. At first site he sees that there is only one car which is flipped over into a ditch. He pulls to the side of the road and gets out of his car. Margo pulls behind him and walks up to him.

"This looks bad Margo…" he said walking to meet her.

"Yeah Reynolds called me and told me he was driving and came across it. He said there are signs of another car being involved but we haven't been able to trace it yet."

"Wait…." Jack said thinking hard.

"What?" Margo said frowning.

"That looks like Carly's car." He said walking closer to the ditch.

"Jack….there's no way that's Carly's car." She said trying to calm him down.

"Margo I know my wife's car…" he said looking over to her.

"Fine…call her and see if she answers…" Margo said.

Jack pulls out his phone and speed dials Carly. He waits and it starts to ring. Suddenly he hears it. He hears her phone coming from inside of the wrecked car. He shuts his phone and runs to the car within seconds.

"Jack stop!" Margo yells chasing after him.

"She's in here Margo!" he says trying to peer through the shattered glass. He doesn't see anyone.

"Jack if you let me finish…" Margo said but was cut off.

"Where the hell is my wife?!" Jack said with tears in his eyes.


	2. Remorse and Relief

You Belong To Me: Chapter 2: Remorse and Relief

"Margo where is she?" Jack said looking at Margo with hope.

"Jack there wasn't a body when Reynolds got here" She said looking at him.

"No body?" Jack looked towards the car and closed his eyes.

"Jack…I'm so sorry…" Margo said patting him on the back.

Jack flashed back to when he gave Carly the compass. He opened his eyes instantly and looked into the woods. He rushed over to a bush and looked down. He saw it. He saw the compass he gave her in the boathouse. He picked it up and placed it over his heart. Jack closed his eyes once more. Margo looked on amazed by the love he had for Carly. Jack went into the woods without a word to Margo.

"Jack!" Margo yelled but didn't receive an answer.

Jack went into G-man mode and walked slowly into the woods. He felt her. He knew she was close. Jack stopped walking when he heard something. He listened harder.

"Jack….please find me…"

"Carly! Baby where are you?!" Jack yelled.

Jack didn't hear anything else and continued to walk towards the direction of her voice. He walked for a few minutes until he saw her. He stopped in his tracks and tears fell down his face. He ran over to her. She was laying on her side by a tree. Her face was scratched up and her clothes were ripped. Jack checked for a pulse and felt that she was still alive. He broke out in tears and took her into his arms.

"Hold on honey…don't you die on me…hold on…" he said softly into her ear.

Jack picked her up slowly and walked her out of the woods. Margo ran over to Jack in disbelief.

"Jack! Where was she?" she asked.

"I have to get her to a hospital now…." He said ignoring her question.

"I'll call the medics." She said pulling out her phone.

"No…I'll do it…" he said kissing Carly's forehead.

"Okay…you better hurry…" Margo said knowing arguing with him would be a failure.

Jack walked over to his car and placed his wife into the back seat laying her down. He got into the driver seat and sped off to Memorial.

3 hours later….

Carly woke up on a couch. Her head was sore and her shoulder felt like she was hit with a bat. She sat up and realized that she was home. She was in milltown and didn't know how she got there.

"Jack…" she said called out.

"Yes beautiful…" Jack said walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and crackers.

"What happened? She said sitting up and resting her back on the couch.

Jack sat down and gave her the tea.

"Honey, you were in an accident.

"An accident?" Carly said putting her mug down.

"I'm not sure how it happened but your car was found flipped over in a ditch. I was called to the scene and realized it was your car..." Jack said looking down.

"What's wrong Jack?" She said placing a hand on his.

"I found our compass...and I knew you were close...so I looked in the woods...I saw you...lying there..." He said unable to finish his memory of it.

"I'm so sorry Jack I don't remember any of it..." She said scooting closer to him.

"It's okay honey...I'm just glad you're okay...I thought I lost you..."

"But you didn't…I'm right here…" she said kissing his cheek.

"I know…I'm sorry about what happened at the station…I shouldn't have said what I said…" he said grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry to Jack but I'm still mad." She said getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Carly please don't walk away from me again…Let's finish this please…" he said following her.

"Fine Jack…lets finish it…and do it fast because I'm tired…" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Come here…" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch once again.

Jack sat beside her and turned his body to hers. Carly looked into his eyes. He felt her love for him. But he knew he was still in the dog house.

"Carly…I'm so sorry that I haven't been here in the past weeks. I know you have been going through a lot and doing it alone was hell. I missed you and the kids more than you will ever know. I wanted you in my arms and when I found you in those woods I felt like that was going to be the last time I would ever feel your body next to mines. I'm going to make this up to you if it's the last thing I do. I love you more than anything Carly. Don't you know that?" Jack said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Jack…I love you too…so much…" she said pulling him into her arms.

"So you forgive me?" he said looking down at her.

"Of course G-man…I can never stay mad at you…" she said smiling at him.

"I can never live without you…don't you ever scare me like that again…" he said letting her rest on his chest.

"I won't…and I promise I won't walk away from a fight again…"

"We both have to work on that…" he said kissing her hair.

"Yeah we do…" she said kissing his neck.

"Oh is someone trying to start something?" Jack said smiling.

"What do you think?" Carly said straddling him.

"I…think….that….I will finish it…" Jack said trying to form a sentence.

"I doubt it…" she said winking.

Jack untied Carly's robe and remembered that he didn't dress her completely when he brought her home. She still had on her bra and panties. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Like what you see G-man?" Carly said taking the robe off from her shoulders.

"Oh I like it alright…and it's all mines…" he said huskily.

Jack kissed her neck and pushed her body closer to his. Carly felt his arousal and begin to grind against him.

Jack moaned in response. "You're about to get it Lady…" he said standing up with her in his arms.

"Where am I going to get it?" she said seductively.

"In our bed…." He said walking up the stairs.


	3. Just you & me

You Belong To Me: Chapter 3: Just you & me

Jack took Carly up the stairs looking into her eyes. Carly smiled at him while threading her fingers in his hair. Jack reached their bedroom and kicked the door open. He walked over to the bed and set Carly down on the floor. She was now standing in front of him.

"I love you Carly…" Jack said brushing her face with his right hand.

"and I love you Jack" she said kissing his hand gently.

Jack smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted this time when he made love to her it was slow. Carly reached out and pulled his shirt of his shoulders slowly never taking her eyes away from his. Jack's shirt fell to the floor. Carly stepped closer to him waiting for his next move. He unbuttoned his belt and jeans and slid them off still looking at his wife. Carly laughed.

"What?" Jack said in a sexy tone.

"It's like we haven't seen each other naked before…taking our time…and looking at each other…" she said smiling.

"How many times have I seen you naked?" he said kicking his jeans away from his feet.

"More than I can count." She said pressing her chest to his.

Jack groaned. "Well I saw you naked first…"

"You did not!" she said backing away.

"Yes I did…Teague's cabin?" he said smiling devilishly.

"Oh…." She said looking in the corner of her eye.

"I had to warm you up…and those clothes had to go…" he said pulling her back to him.

"You said you didn't look…"

"Of course I did…I'm a man…plus I knew I was going to get more than a look sooner or later." He said looking down at her breasts.

"You knew?"

"Yes I knew Lady…and I was right…" he said grinding into her

Carly titled her head back and closed her eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed her neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Jack walked to the left side of the bed. Keeping her in his arms he laid on the bed putting her against the pillows. He was still between her legs and she felt his throbbing arousal at her core.

"See Carly…Once I saw that gorgeous naked body of yours…I had to have you…"

"So you only love me for my body…" she said smiling.

"Of course not…and you know that…stop playing…" he said rising his eyebrows.

"Stop talking…" she said seductively.

Jack looked tentatively down at her. He went down and attacked her neck. Nipping at her pulse and sucking at her ear lobe. Carly reached down and put her hand into his boxers caressing him. Jack hissed and attacked her mouth forcing his tongue inside it. Carly obliged and let his tongue caress her own. He unhooked her bra that fastened in the front. Jack slid it off her shoulders and flung it to the floor. He smiled when he saw her nipples we already hard. He lifted up and got on his knees. Jack put his fingers under the sides of her panties and slowly slid them down flinging them to join her bra.

"Jack…" Carly said getting impatient.

"Yes beautiful…" he said laying on top of her grinding into her.

"Make love to me…I need you…" she said moaning.

"I will…soon…" he said kissing down her body.

Jack suckled at her breast and fondled with the other. Carly arched her back and moaned in pleasure. She felt him kissing lower and lower. She bit her lip knowing where he was headed. Jack reached her core and placed a kiss…then another…and another…

"Jack please…" she said desperately.

Jack lapped at her core and smiled when he felt her body jump then relax. He came back up moments later. Carly was smiling from ear to ear.

"Did someone enjoy that?" he said sliding his boxers down and throwing them to the side.

"Yes I did. "She said licking her lips.

Jack smiled and positioned himself between her legs once more. He rubbed his length against her.

"Someone is ready…" he said kissing her.

Jack entered her with one thrust and Carly moaned in pleasure. Jack reached down pulling her left leg further apart so he could have more room.

"Oh God Jack…." Carly said moaning out.

Jack pumped even harder and deeper. Carly felt his eyes on her and she opened hers.

Jack had desire and passion in his eyes. Carly felt like she was about to be devoured as he got even rougher and went deeper. Jack felt her getting close and wanted it to last longer. He stopped his actions and looked at her.

"What?" she said breathing heavily.

"You feel so good…" Jack said kissing her neck.

"Jack…." Carly bit her lip.

"I love it when you say my name…" he said rubbing his fingers over her breast.

Jack started to move in her again. He continued to kiss her neck and soon Carly felt her release. Carly traded places with Jack and she was now in control. She began to rock against him while he guided her movements. He sat up and kissed the swell of her breast and laid her on her back. Carly looked confused but soon let it go when he began to pump into her. Jack soon reached his release and collapsed on top of her.

"Carly….I love you…so much…" he said trying to catch his breath.

"I love you more G-man…" she said letting him rest on her.


	4. Everything Revealed

You Belong to Me: Chapter 4: Everything is revealed

Carly woke up with Jack's head on her bare chest. She smiled and thought of the night before. She had missed him. So many weeks went by while he was stuck at the station. She looked down at him while he slept. His mouth was right over her breast and she laughed.

"I guess that's how it ended last night…" she said out loud. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Jack woke up at the feel and smiled against her chest.

"How what ended?" Jack said with his eyes still closed.

"Our night of love…." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah….that…." he said huskily.

Jack opened his eyes and realized his wife was still naked.

"Well good morning Lady…" he said moving off of her chest to the pillow she laid on.

"Good morning G-man" she said turning to face him.

"How'd you sleep?" Jack said pulling the cover over them.

"Like a baby…you?"

"Like I put you to sleep…" he said laughing.

"Very funny…." She said raising an eyebrow.

Jack smiled and brought her closer to him. He had missed her as much as she missed him. He was just glad she was ok. So much had happened between their fight and her crash. He couldn't think straight until now.

"I'm so glad you're with me…" he said touching her face.

"Are you okay?" she said touching his face as well.

"Yes I am now. I thought I lost you Carly…I can't get that picture out of my mind…"

"What picture?"

"You laying there on the ground…not moving…..my whole world came crashing down…" he said closing his eyes.

"I'm right here honey…I'm right here…" she said hugging him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her letting his tears fall. He wasn't known to cry but when it came to his wife almost dying he couldn't hold it in anymore. Carly looked into his face and whipped his tears away.

"Don't you ever leave a fight like that again…." He said kissing her fingers.

"I won't honey…I promise…" and with that she kissed him gently.

Jack began to intensify the kiss but was interrupted when his phone rang. Carly smiled when they parted and nodded that it was okay for him to answer it. Jack kissed her forehead and reached for his phone while Carly got up and went to the bathroom.

"Snyder..." Jack said annoyed.

"Hey Jack it's me Margo…I got some news for you…want it over the phone?" Margo said.

"Is it about Carly?" he said lowly.

"Yeah…"

"Over the phone…I can't leave her right now…" he said standing up and putting on his boxers.

"Okay…after you left to take her to the hospital we ran into something interesting…" Margo said.

Jack had walked down stairs to the kitchen while listening to his boss.

"I'm listening…" he said pouring a cup of coffee.

"I think Iris was involved Jack…"

"Wait..what? How?" he said placing his cup on the counter.

"Well a cop was patrolling the area. I think his name was Ryan…anyways he saw a blue Saturn driving at a high rate of speed. So he stopped it. Ran the plates and issued her a ticket. Thing is Jack, Ryan said her car had some damage to it. Look liked it was in a wreck. He questioned her but she simply stated that it happened weeks ago and that she hasn't had the time to get it fixed. He let her go…" Margo was interrupted by Jack…

"Why did he do that?!" he said angrily.

"He didn't think anything of it Jack…not until he told me about it this morning."

"I'm not leaving Carly Margo…she needs me…" he said simply.

"I didn't ask you to Jack…just telling you what I learned…you need to ask Carly about the crash…Because if Iris did this we have reason to bring her in…" she said

"Okay….I got it…just give me until tomorrow…She needs a little more time" he said hoping she would agree.

"Okay…that's fine with me…How is she?"

"She is okay….woke up feeling great…" he said smiling.

"ewww….Didn't need to know that…" Margo said knowing what he meant.

"Well you asked…" he said laughing.

"No I didn't…but it's good to hear you laughing again….Call me after you talk to her…"

"Will do…" he said closing his phone.

He finished his coffee and headed back to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw that Carly was back in the bed. She was fully clothed this time and was fast asleep. He decided to join her. He was rather tired himself. A day in bed with his soul mate was heaven to him. He got under the covers and snuggled against her and smiled.

At that moment he felt so at peace with the world. But knowing their world was being threatened by Iris made him worried. He had to do something to save his family. Whatever he had to do he would do it. He looked down at Carly and smiled once again.

"I love you…" he said before closing his eyes to join his wife in a peaceful sleep.


	5. All Signs Point to Her

You Belong to Me: Chapter 5: All signs point to her

It has been weeks since Carly's horrific accident. Jack has been at home more and Carly has been enjoying every minute of it. The day has just begun and Parker took sage to the park in the neighborhood before he took off to school.

"I'll do the dishes honey…go ahead and get dressed." Jack said grabbing the plates from his wife.

"Dressed for what?" Carly said putting the orange juice in the refrigerator.

"I wanted to take my favorite girl out for the day…Just me and you…" Jack said rising a plate off and placing it to the side.

"I planned on sleeping in all day Jack Snyder." She said trying to hold back her smile.

"Oh is that so? Well that sounds good to me…but…." Jack ended and pulled Carly into his arms looking down into her eyes.

"But what?" Carly questioned and licked her lips.

"But there won't be any sleeping going on….that's a fact." He said kissing her lips lightly.

Jack lifted his head and smiled knowingly down at his wife. Carly raised an eyebrow and turn her back towards him. Jack smiled and pulled her against his chest.

"Jack….I thought you were going to do the dishes…."

"Well…you distracted me from that Lady…go get dressed or prepare to be undressed." He said rubbing his crotch against her bottom.

Carly smiled and closed her eyes not wanting to move away just yet. Jack smiled and nipped at her neck tasting her skin in the midst of it all.

"Fine….I won't be long…" Carly said walking away and turning around giving him a wink.

"That's what you said last time…and I was waiting for an hour…" he said with a smirk before turning back to the sink full of dishes.

20 minutes later…..

"Jack….I'm ready…Just need to find my other flip flop…" Carly said coming down the stairs with one flip flop in her right hand.

"I think Sage was playing with it earlier. Don't ask why…but she was…" Jack said coming into the living room.

"That helps me out a lot detective…where was she playing with it at?" Carly said looking in between the cushions on the couch.

"Here it is…" Jack said picking it up from under the couch.

"Thank you…" Carly said grabbing it from him and putting it on.

"Well the only problem we have now…is Sage…where can she go for the day?" He said sitting down on the couch.

Carly joined him. "Parker has school in a few….she can stay with Emma?"

Jack was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Snyder" he said answering the phone.

Carly shook her head and waited for him to finish up. Jack looked at her and gave her an apologetic look.

"Yes I'll be there soon. Thanks Margo." Jack said before hanging up.

"Duty calls…." Carly said before getting up from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey…where are you going?" Jack said catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Going back to bed…you have to go…" Carly said sadly.

"No not right now. I still want to take a walk with you at least. Come on let's go." He said leading her out the door.

Jack knew he had to get to station but he didn't want Carly to worry about anything today. He wanted her to relax. They walked to the park where Parker and Sage were playing. Parker was pushing Sage on the swing. Jack and Carly sat on a bench and looked on.

"We did one thing right…" Carly said smiling.

"Yeah we did…well two things…" he said laughing.

"Jack what's going on at the station?" Carly said looking at him.

"Carly….I can't tell you that….at least not right now…" he said hoping she would understand.

"You've been getting calls from Margo all month…I know you been home more and we all are happy about that. But your hiding something from me…so tell me what is going on?" Carly said with a serious look.

"Honey….I can't…" he said grabbing her hand. "I just can't…"

Carly jerked her hand away and look down at her feet. She couldn't believe he was hiding something from her. If it was the other way around he would be furious.

"You know if I was hiding something from you Jack Snyder you would be pissed. I can't believe you." She said folding her arms and looking at the kids play.

"Carly…." He paused and thought before he continued.

Jack knew she was right. He would have been mad at her hiding something. However, it was his job and nothing more. He decided to tell her. He didn't want any more secrets.

"It's about Iris….and your father…" he finished with a frown on this face.

"What? How do you know?!" Carly said turning her body to face Jack.

"All signs point to her…" Jack said simply.

"What signs Jack?"

"Your accident wasn't an accident…It was intentional and someone forced you off the road. I'm thinking it was Iris…her car was pulled over not too far from the scene and well…..we think it was her…." Jack said scratching his head.

"Wait a minute…I remember now…." Carly said standing up and began to pace around the park bench.

Jack just watched her. He didn't want to force anything on her. He needed some facts however and was going to see what she remembered.

"I remember after I left the station…I was driving pretty fast and I mad because of our fight." Carly said thinking.

Jack shook his head. He hated to think of her being mad at him and then she ended up in a wreck. He still hated himself for it.

"I was driving around a curve when I saw a blue car behind me. It was a woman and the car was on my bumper so I sped up. I couldn't get her off of me so I increased my speed. That was then she…."

Carly stopped pacing and closed her eyes. Jack stood up and walked over to her.

"Carly that's enough…I have enough facts for now…it's okay…" He said placing a hand over her shoulder.

"No Jack…you need to know this…" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

The accident had a bigger emotional scar on her than any physical one. She had nightmares about it but could never talk about it when she woke up. Now she remembered it and she had to tell him.

"That was when she sped up as well and rear ended me….all I remember from that point was that the car flipped and I blacked out…" Carly finished and broke down into tears.

Jack pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. He was in pain as well. Knowing how she felt nearly killed him on the inside.

"It's okay honey…. I'm here now…you're safe and no one is going to hurt you…" he kissed her forehead "and I mean no one…" Jack said wiping her tears away.


	6. G-Man on the Case

You Belong To Me: Chapter 6: G-Man on the Case

It was a week after Jack and Carly's talk in the park. As always knowing that Jack was working the case Carly would constantly ask Jack questions and tried to help. Jack refused to cause her anymore pain but he gave in a few times. He would tell her new developments within the case but wouldn't give her to the whole story. Carly was in bed sleeping. It was a Wednesday morning and Jack was getting ready to head into work. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his wife. She was gorgeous and looked so peaceful. The cover covered her body fully. Her hair was all over the place but he loved it like that. He buttoned his shirt and sat down on the bed beside her. Carly began to stir and Jack smiled.

Carly opened her eyes and returned the smile. "Good morning Handsome…where are you going this early?" she said looking at the clock on the bed stand behind him. It was almost 9 am.

"Head to the station…where else would I be going?"

"I just thought you could stay home today…I miss you…" she said sitting up letting the cover fall of her body.

Carly was wearing a black nighty that showed a good amount of cleavage.

"When did you put this on?" he said taking the sight of her in.

"I had it on last night…You came in late I guess and I fell asleep waiting on you…" Carly said smiling.

"I'm so sorry honey…." Jack sighed.

"It's okay…"

"No it's not…If I knew you were wearing that …you wouldn't have woke up with it on…" he said huskily.

Carly smiled knowingly at him. "Jack you were tired…"

"I would make love to you in my sleep if I could…" he said moving closer to her.

"Really? Wonder how that would be…" she said giggling.

"Hmm…you can find out…." He said kissing her neck.

Carly closed her eyes instantly. Her plan to keep him home was working. She smiled at the thought. Jack stopped his actions and looked at her face.

"What's so funny?" he said caressing her cheek.

"You….thought you were going to work.."

"I guess not…." He said kissing her hard on the lips pushing her back on the pillows.

Jack got on top of her and worked on getting his shirt off. Carly enjoyed the view and helped him unbutton the last few buttons. Jack jerked it off and went back to kissing her neck.

"Jack….." Carly said not able to finish her sentence.

"Hmm…" he said pressing his crotch against her.

"Nothing…"

Hours Later…

Jack walked into the room with some turkey subs he made for them.

"Look what I made for you…" he said handing her the plate.

"Looks delicious…Chef Snyder..." she said putting the plate in her lap.

"You were delicious…" he said smiling and sitting next to her.

Carly began eating her sub when Jack's phone rang. He sighed and put his sub back on the plate and grabbed his phone. Looking at the caller I.D he shook his head.

"Go ahead…answer it…" Carly said chewing her food.

Jack looked at her knowingly.

"Snyder…Hey Margo….Yeah I'll be there…" Jack hung up the phone.

"What now?" Carly said looking at him.

"Margo needs me there Carly….I would much rather be here with you…"

"Well tell her that…plus you haven't finished your sub." She said pointing at his full plate.

"After I eat…I have to go…I'm sorry beautiful…" he said taking a bite of his sub.

"Fine…"

Carly put her plate on the stand next to her and got up in a rush. Jack had a mouth full of food and couldn't question her before she went to the bathroom and slammed the door. He couldn't understand why she was so mad over this. He has been working every day since her accident. He had a new lead on Iris and needed to talk to Margo about it. Carly walked out of the bathroom and left the bedroom. Jack sighed and decided that his sub could wait. He followed her downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch staring at their wedding picture.

"Carly…What's wrong?" Jack sat next to her putting his hand on her knee.

"Us…Jack…We are wrong…" She said rubbing the picture frame.

"Wait…what?" he said confused.

"Ever since my wreck we haven't been the same…I can barely sleep at night and you are barely here…" She said placing the picture face down.

"Honey I know and I'm sorry but I can't stop working on this case…I'm getting closer to ending it." He said picking up the picture and standing it up.

"Who gives a damn about the case Jack!?" Carly said standing up and paced around the couch.

"I do! Someone hurt you!" Jack said standing up and meeting her on the opposite side of the couch.

"You can't always save me Jack…I have to do this one on my own…Whoever wants me dead needs to try a hell of a lot harder than a wreck! Carly Snyder is stronger than that…"

"That's my job Carly…to save you….and I be damned if someone touches a hair on your head again. Iris has a hot trail…and I'm closer to finding her than you know. Give me some time. Please" Jack said closing the distance between them.

"G-Man is on the case?" Carly said with a smirk.

"You damn right he is….come here" he said pulling her into his arms.

"Carly I love you…and I will until the day I die…"

"Jack…." She looked up at him "Why does Iris want me dead?"

"I don't know honey…but before we find out….I have to find her…" he kissed her forehead and let her head rest on his chest.


End file.
